


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by GealachGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, It's Soft, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a discussion is had, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl/pseuds/GealachGirl
Summary: The morning the alarms go off, including in the home of Nelson and Murdock.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this last year while standing in a line and had half-hearted plans I had to ditch for "Unfolding."

A shrill ringing noise pierced the air and Matt gritted his teeth as it was joined by insistent beeping. Instead of shoving his head under the pillow like he wanted to, he threw the blankets off and nudged Foggy with his elbow. 

Foggy grumbled and shifted away, but he was audibly waking up. More and more as the alarm continued.

It was one of the new things the Avengers had rolled out to cut down collateral damage. The alert system app was advanced enough to detect threats across the Universe and monitor their proximity through a Stark satellite. Six months ago, it had released a Threat Watch, alerting people that a threat was possible. 

This was the Threat Warning. The system had detected an active threat moving toward the Earth. Matt's screen reader told him the superhero community had about three months to get ready. 

"Shit." Foggy's voice was rough but clear and the scent of his shampoo lifted into the air as he raked a hand through his hair. The mattress shifted as he turned toward Matt. "Have they updated it with the ability to silence it once you've got the message?"

"Uh," Matt's voice was sleep-rough too and he swiped at his phone screen to try to get the ring to stop. With a grunt Foggy leaned over him, tapped a little sequence and returned the apartment to silence. 

"Thank God," Matt breathed, letting his phone drop back to the bedside table. Foggy had already silenced his own. "It was echoing off the walls."

"I'll run you through how to do that later. I bet it's hard so people can't just turn it off with a swipe like their alarm clocks."

Then he wrapped his arms around Matt's middle and tugged him back down to the mattress. 

"Three months, huh?" he asked softly into Matt's shoulder. "Do you think they'll be calling on you to suit up?"

"If not, you know I will be." Matt's reply was equally soft. 

Foggy squeezed him a little tighter. "Even if it's aliens or monster things you've never seen before?"

Matt laughed the way Foggy wanted him to, and finished the set up he'd been given. "I don't see any of the things I fight, Fogs." This time Foggy laughed dutifully. 

"But yeah, I have to try no matter what. You know that." It came out more hesitant and questioning than he meant it, and Foggy just nodded against him. 

"Yeah, I do. My hero." He picked his head up and Matt got the impression that he was being stared at. "Be careful, okay? I know you're not in full control of what happens out there, but please don't die."

It could have been a joke. This was the kind of stuff they unwisely joked about a lot. But it wasn't.

Matt heard the sincerity in Foggy's voice, he had Foggy's full attention, and Foggy's heartbeat was steady, sure, even if Matt could hear how the anxiety of the idea played through the rest of Foggy's body. 

"It's three months. As the threat gets closer, we'll all know what we're up against and be able to prepare." That was part of the point of the alert system. "But we have three months to get ready." 

Seven months ago, he and Foggy had started this thing: kissing, sex, talking about the things they couldn't share with anyone else, falling asleep side-by-side in the same bed, building a home between them. Matt had been getting ready for this fight, be it aliens or monster things, since he'd learned they were coming. 

He tightened his arms around Foggy and turned into him even more so they were wrapped up in each other. The dredges of sleep were climbing back over him. If he had any say in the matter, Matt wasn't going to let anything take this away from him. 

Foggy brushed a kiss across his temple, grumbled and shifted so he was lower and could kiss Matt on the lips. "I love you. I’m proud of you.”

Matt put all his effort into lining his face up with Foggy’s and made his best guess at where to aim his eyes. “I love you, too. I promise I’ll do everything I can.”

“Well that’s all I can ask, then,” Foggy replied, and he settled into Matt’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow.

This relationship they had was built from years of history and different forms of love. It was inside jokes, shared trauma, communication, law school debt and a record of taking care of each other.

They could weather more. 


End file.
